The new girl in town
by Twilight me forever
Summary: A story about a new exhange student who blows in to town and starts to cozy up to edward is edward falling for it and why are they so many people missing and why does she look almost exactly like Bella
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Meyer and this is my story not hers**

As Edward and I parked the Volvo and got out of the car, we noticed that everyone was already here,

Edward and I walked slowly out of the parking lot as any normal human-vampire teen couple could be to our first class of the year, Mythology,

**(Yeah I know it's ironic anyway)**everyone was whispering to each other, some saying

"Is the person here yet?"

"What do they look like?"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"Have you seen what they look like?"

"Where are they from?"

What's everyone talking about?

The day had started slow and by the time we knew it was fourth period already nearly lunch time yesssssss.

we sat in our usual places up the back away from any concerning eyes, Mike gave me an innocent look wanting to sit next to me Edward gave a look back and Mike sprung around to the front.

At that moment the teacher Miss Clark our Mythology teacher, a good teacher but desperately needs an eyebrow wax

Edward shifted his head quickly towards the front and I did so too as Miss Clark came in as usual on time attempting to quiet the class

"Quit please class, please quiet, quiet now I have an announcement we have a new exchange student with us she comes from all the way from the further regions of Ireland".

A girl walked in as Miss Clark was speaking wearing a long grey jacket with a hood covering her face, Black leather pants that looked too tight for the average person and a red and green top and wearing a lot of gothic silver jewellery, she looked average sized height like me, I couldn't see her body type but I thought she was fairly slim like me, Miss Clark began speaking again.

**(The colours she's wearing are significant, remember)**

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student, ah err um

So that's what everyone was talking about as I was listening to Miss Clark

Miss Clark looked down on a piece of paper trying to make out what was on it through her out of date prescription glasses that looked like they belonged to Dame Edna Everage

"Err, um, hmm,"

"It's Caitlyn Serena Dunne"

The girl suddenly spoke who was wearing a grey hood covering her face.

"Pffft, ha ha, Dunne

"What kind of name is that?"

"Hey POO POO HEAD ha ha "

Some classmates stared shouting out, I couldn't understand the name either but I didn't think it was funny like them, neither did Edward as we both exchanged glances.

"Class, quiet down, please, don't be rude"

Miss was attempting once again to get a hold of the class and once again successfully failed the whole class was now laughing following the first boy's lead.

The new girl stared into the eyes of the boy who stared the laughing, they were at first shocked with the sudden change in her stance and then laughed again.

"ooh, watch gonna do, stare me to death"

'Back off she might hump ya ha ha"

These boys were the troublemakers of school

Sam the leader who made all the decisions and looked like he repeated the grade twice was the talker of the group and the one to have made the rude comments, Carl who was a follower and always liked to pick a fight the crazy one, and Michael the big dumb brute the muscles actually,

I take that back they were ALL dumb

"Well, what are yak waiting for huh, shit head" said Sam

"Yeah, shit maker" Carl shouted once a follower always a follower

And Michael just made a goofy laugh.

You can tell they weren't really good at mocking people this is about as clever as they get go figure...

Caitlyn started to make her way to the boys table on the far side of the room in the in the middle never breaking eye contact with them not even a blink, I was beginning to be anxious so was Edward probably trying to read her mind of what she will do, but looked troubled, she stopped at the boys table head still down concealed by her hood still and slammed her hands down, Sam and the other two jumped a little, she then slowly looked up at Sam, Carl and Michael, her hood down still.

"It's Dunne, not poo poo not shit head not crapper or anything that comes out of your ASS GOT IT, and YA FUCKING BUGGERIN HOBKNOCKERS"

The boys didn't say a word, shocked and probably SHAT their pants by her sudden threatening outburst.

Edward still looking troubled and still staring at Caitlyn

"Is everything aright"

Edward just looked at me with confusion on his face, "I'll tell you later"

I leaned back into my seat and I noticed that miss was frozen by the recent uproar

("Poor miss")

Miss suddenly began yelling at the class, which I'd never seen her do before.

"That's enough out of all of you, you three"

See pointed to the three nitwits

To the Principal's office NOW"

The three of them got out of their seats hesitantly and reluctantly shuffled out of the door

Caitlyn still had her hands on the table

"As for you miss Dunne, I will not tolerate such behaviour and cursing in my classroom, I will deal with you after class, please come get this textbook and sit down"

Caitlyn stood up straight went up to Miss Clark's desk looked at her hand for a moment then grabbed the textbook out of Miss's hand forcefully and made her way up the back of the room into the empty seat next to me and sat down without looking at anyone, still having her hood down covering her whole face except a hint of her nose and revealing her bangs at the front.

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment and then looked at her; I made the first move while Miss was talking about Griffins and stuff.

"Um, Hi my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella

Edward introduced himself too in more a gentlemen like manner

"Hello it's very nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen"

Caitlyn looked up slowly, stopped and pulled down her gray hood

She was gorgeous, strikingly beautiful, with long wavy brown hair with a hint of red tint that glowed when in the light, her eyes were beautiful chocolate brown and he skin pale and silky with Rosy cheeks, her facial expression was melancholy but surprisingly attractive at the same time.

Her appearance re mined me of someone I couldn't put my finger on it, I looked at Edward for an opinion his eyes were wide and stiff as a board not moving or bother to even notice that I was staring right at him, I'd never seem like this before he was staring at her with such fixation I stared at the new girl too then back to Edward and then it hit me why Edward looked like he had just saw the most frightening thing in the world (if he hadn't seen it yet).

She looked exactly like me, only Edward and I would have noticed this

I stared at Edward confused and then she spoke.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you I'm very sorry that you had to see me like that before I don't like it when people make fun of my name"

Her voice was very gentle and sweet not like before when it was threatening and sounded like a criminal, a split personality I see.

"No, it's OK I'd be mad too if someone made fun of my name, but it's an interesting name so where does it derive from? Its Irish right!

Oh yes, my first name means pure beauty, hey doesn't Bella mean beauty too! Isn't that a coincidence?

Only mine means more beautiful"

She said with an almost ominous smile I swear it looked almost a scheming smile

I didn't quite know what to make of that remark possibly she was implying that I was ugly hmmm

I can see she's probably going to be another cheerleader possibly.

"Well what does Serena mean?"

She looked at me then smiled again devilishly and said "shhhh" with her finger pressed up against her lips "it's a secret"

(Not very clever there but it has a meaning later)

But I could worry about that right now Miss was going on and I was wasting precious time not writing notes as Edward was dashing already writing up to 5 pages man he's fast

As I concentrated on the lesson I still was curious of Caitlyn's answer, from the corner of m eye she tucked a loose strand of hair over her ear and showed a peculiar mark behind her eye,

A birthmark? Tattoo? Whatever it is I feel like this year is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Right class now today we are going to be learning about a very interesting creature dating back all the way to the late 1300's located mainly in Irish welsh folklore can anyone tell me without looking at their text books, mister Newton "said miss Clarke in one breath

Staring right at mike

Mike not paying attention as usual, just flicking through the textbook lord only knows how he manages to keep a C grade average level

Miss Clarke, I guess who had enough, slams her ruler on mikes desk

Jumping out of his seat mikes now awake

"Mister Newton so glad that I could have your attention, now an answer please for everyone if you please"

Mike panicking flicking through the text book

Miss rolls her eyes

"Without looking at the textbook I said"

"Ughhh um yeah... a Vampire?"

I jumped a bit at the sudden answer everyone else just snickered; Edward put his clam cooled hand on mine to let me know everything was alright

I then got a sudden chill on the back of my neck; a feeling like someone was watching me.

As I looked around my surroundings to confirm my paranoia as I'm now calling my silly behaviour

I meet the eyes of the person next to me, Caitlyn was staring a time from the corner of her eye who knows how long she was looking for but one thing I knew

I should watch out for this girl.

I turned back to the front and noticed to my left side where Edward was that he was writing OH CRAP are we meant to be writing this down, luckily Edward makes good notes and I can copy them later.

Miss Clarke was annoyed now it's like she completely changed her whole persona and became this stern aggressive person ready to make anyone who is the slightest bit not listening or interested answer any question they didn't know.

Which meant I better start paying attention? Least Edward was writing notes so I could copy them later.

"Right so because you don't know mister Newton everyone will be writing a 5 p age essay titled;

The Hag of the mist; or a Banshee

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww"

Everyone said in an ominous reluctant tone

Banshees? "Miss what's a banshee" I said

**(whatever I write about banshee's if it's not correct or right in any way I'm deeply sorry for any diehard fans of mythology but this is my story and I can write it the way I wish I only did a bit of research so no hate mail or reviews please if you don't like my story read someone else's thank you only positive reviews )**

Miss turned around staring at me like she was surprisingly shock that someone actually had an interest in what she was teaching

"Well miss swan banshees are feminie spirits in Irish mythology but in welsh folklore they are seen as wailing spirits of women who have died tragically due to well let's just say of the opposite sex like her husband left them and died of sorrow or something like that

"How sad" said Emily the quiet book nerd?

But some say they are seen as sirens also singing an eerie shrill to all those but one, that one person usually a young male will hear not but a wailing cry but a beautiful angelic song, a song of death

"Actually that sounds creepy" said Emily the quiet book nerd

"Indeed Emily banshees happen to be one of my most curious and favourite creatures' to study for they say that even though they are spirits they can transfigure into solid matter they say and live among us and seek more victims to drag to their death with their song they can be anyone and anywhere...BOO HA HA"

Miss gave us all an honest fright man she has many personalities... maybe I should keep my eye on her too hmmm.

But some say they are seen as sirens also singing there an eerie shrill to all those but one, that one person will hear not a wailing cry but a beautiful angelic song as song of death

"Death? Miss "I said

"Yes a messenger from the underworld sort of like a minion for the devil or Hades which ever you prefer like Cerberus"

"Sometimes they are seen as fairies as a disguise to hide her true self, an ugly old hideous hag not to be confused with today's modern concept of fairies where they are cute little things that have pixy dust flying around"

"You mean like tinker bell miss" said Ben the ughhh... class idiot he was a bit retarded actually.

"No Ben my dear but good effort in contributing"

Ben gave a little chuckle thinking he did good "poor guy sweet thing though he gave me a flower the other day at the groceries.

Edward helps me with his study's sometimes like a big brother it just makes me love him more showing so much compassion.

Brrrrrrrrrringggggg, the end of fourth period rang

"Yes, lunchtime"

Oh end of the lesson already well can you all please write up that essay and hand it in to be my Thursday thank you good day" said Miss Clarke

Those were the most gruelling 4 and half hours now for some sustenance.

As Edward and I began to get up and leave for lunch Caitlyn gave me a very odd look

Again with the look what was up with this girl but nether less Edward went up to her and asked if she'd like to have lunch with us

"No thank you Edward I uh have some documents to fill out at the office" as she got up she tripped on the corner of the table leg her books and herself fell, I almost ran to help but Edward with his quick vampiric reflects grabbed the books and her and then the strangest thing happened Edward holding her by the nap of her back and holding her books like a waiter in the other hand

And they stare at each other for what felt like 5 minutes and then she does the most outrageous thing that my blood starts to boil she leans in for a kiss

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

Both shocked, and stopped what they were doing

"Oh relax Bella I was only going to thank him with a simple peck"

"Bella calm down "Edward said with a calm but confused expression like he was caught off guard.

"ON THE LIPS" I was almost yelling

"Well when in Rome"

she smiled her delish smile again grabbed her books from Edward gave one more last stare and walk towards the door as she was leaving she turns around at the last minute and blows a cheeky kiss to Edward

I've only known her for one period and already I dislike her definitely a fluffy

**(My definition of a popular girl in OZ lol)**

**(So how'd you guys like that chapter please review and comment more to come but please I want reviews and favs on my story thank you tell how you like it thanks guys**

**The end was rushed a bit at think cause I was getting lazy and sleepy so yea thanks guys bye )**


End file.
